User talk:CyberVechs15
Welcome Hi, welcome to the CyberVechs15! Thanks for your edit to the File:LQz5OrO.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 19:31, December 27, 2017 (UTC) I'm moving the chat to talk pages so that DG's comment section doesn't get any more cluttered. Now your character doesn't even have a personality section. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 18:48, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Sorry Vechs, but your character's personality is kinda bland. While she has a personality, it seems like a caricature of a nice person. I don't get a sense of their shortcomings, emotional weaknesses, anything like that, just "nice". Not to mention, Rune Knights work exclusively for the Magic Council and don't join guilds. And while I'm still here, whenever you leave a message on someone's talk page, leave four tilde (~) marks after the message to leave your signature so that it's easier to respond. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:18, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what you have planned for your character or how they actually act. I'm not a very good teacher, I can only tell people what they're doing wrong. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:34, January 5, 2018 (UTC) That's better now, but I just have a question for you: Why do you want to join DG so badly. Also, you and Vidle keep using the word neither wrong in your personality descriptions. You should be using either. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:16, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Well, you don't really need to join a guild to have with other people. Back before we started Discord servers, I made my first friend by just messaging him on his talk page and asking to rp. You can do that too, but I understand if you still want to join DG. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:26, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Alright, here's the DG Discord chat link. https://discord.gg/6t4T75 Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:34, January 5, 2018 (UTC)